The Cyborg Ninja
by Hector Flores
Summary: Tragedy strikes Joe's life but from the tragedy he might find love and a hope for a new future. (Beta needed)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Cyborg 009, this is a fanfiction only.

The world that most people live on hides something from the ordinary citizen, most people believe that the world has hundreds of independent and sovereign nations and they are the ones that keep their people safe, in part that is true to some extent I have to admit that.

The part that most people don't know is that when the armies of the world can't take care of something, simply because it's either too big or too tough for them, that is when the hidden governments of the world come and take care of things.

In the world I live in there are five nations and each is ruled by a single man, a man we call a the shadow of our nation. I live in one of the villages in the nation we call the Fire Nation, my village is called the Village Hidden in Edo. As to who I am? My name is Joe Shimimura, and I am a ninja.

I know what you are probably thinking, ninja? In this day and age? I must be out of my mind. Well in truth we actually work in every day jobs, and we earn a living that way, but when the Hokage calls, we ninja of the Fire Nation come together and fight to defend it. It is not easy fighting against an enemy that threatens an entire continent.

My job during as I call, peace time, is being the assistant to a priest who just happens to run an orphanage. I am quite happy taking care of the kids, and the kids love to play the same games I did when I was their age.

The real job was with this games if I found kids that were qualified to become ninja, I would report it, and in a matter of days that kid would be adopted. What is the qualification you ask? We ninja can harness an energy most people consider a fairy tale, but it's real. We can join the spiritual energy that we gain from learning, with the physical one we gain from training to create this energy we call Chakra.

I always found it amazing that a simple ninja, could do the work of dozens of men simply because we had our techniques and we could use this energy. A ninja using this energy could heal the wounded, take down building, control the elements themselves, and even walk on water.

I often hear rumors that in the Wind Nation there is even a ninja that could even fly. The Shimimura Clan was a family of ninjas, and they were often the reason why most people never even met an alien in their lives.

You see when some alien species tries to invade our humble little Earth, the Five Kages send their best ninja to take care of the invasion. Most of the time the poor aliens don't have a clue what is happening.

My clan takes care of things using stealth, strength and brutal precision, which in turn made it into one of the elite clans of the Elemental Nations. Sadly the Shiminura Clan is now reduced to a single member, that is me.

How could an elite force that could fight off alien invasions be reduced to a single person you ask? It is quite simple, our enemy didn't come from outside, it came from within. Specifically it was my own father. He often complained with the Kage about not using the knowledge of our clan to make ourselves wealthy. That we shouldn't have to take jobs so ordinary.

The Kage in his wisdom often told my father that we remain in the shadows, so that the enemies of our nation, and our world would never see us coming. I was going to the orphanage one day and the strangest thing happened. The smell coming from the orphanage was not something I would often smell, it was of smoke and blood.

Knowing that this was not something ordinary I decided to pump chakra through my legs, and run towards the place. It could be a fire, or an explosion. As soon as I got there I was shocked to see the kindly old priest bleeding from a sword inflicted wound.

"Joe you must find and make the person who killed your clan pay for what he did to your clan and to our nation. This place can no longer be your safe haven. I am sorry to send you to fight against him, but as your Kage I give you this my final order."

He handed me a blood soaked scroll and upon it I read the truth that my clan had been poisoned and the only reason I survived was because I simply didn't attend the clan celebration father was planning. The traitor was my own father, and the kindly priest had been the Hokage this entire time and I never even suspected it.

"By your command Hokage, your last order shall be carried out. I have to say it is a real shock to see the skills of our Kage. You had me fooled completely, I thought you were just a priest from the Rock Nation, who knew I was working alongside our Hokage. Rest in peace old man, I shall take care of things."

With a wind technique I put the fires out, and began the painful, and sad task of burying the dead. Dozens of children who I knew and played with, my leader, and a nurse that I actually was working up my courage to ask her to be my girlfriend. You can't imagine the pain I was feeling, and the tears simply would not stop flowing from my eyes.

As I buried the last of the dead I heard several cars stop outside the cemetery plot of the now destroyed orphanage. "Joe Shimimura, you are under arrest for arson and the murder of three dozen children and old father Vincent. How could you do that Joe? How heartless can a man be?"

The police were probably either jumping to conclusion, or the traitor had paid them off to make me a scapegoat. Surrender was not an option, I understood that even if did surrender, the traitor would do everything in his power to make sure I was declared guilty, and that was a death sentence. I was not going to fail the Hokage's final order to my clan.

I began to run away, the idiot police officers had no fault in what they were doing, the one at fault was my own father. I needed to escape, try and track down the traitor. The thing was that the police saw my escape as clear signs of my guilt, and so they sent everything they had against me.

I ran hard and fast through the streets until I was finally cornered to a small cliff that was a popular dating spot, to think I would be trapped in the single spot where I was going to ask Ayami to be my girlfriend. Life sure is ironic sometimes.

"There is no place to run, surrender or we will open fire. This is your last chance Shimimura!"

Failure was not an option, so I did the only thing I could I jumped off the cliff and tried to dive into the ocean, if I could make it to another village in another of the Elemental Nations I could explain to their Kage what had happened. That was the plan, but plans don't often work the way we make them now do they?

' **Wake up! You need to wake up!'** Who wouldn't wake up after hearing a person shout like that, I slowly got up from what looked to be an operating table. Operating table, wait what am I doing wearing this strange uniform? Where the hell am I?

'There is no time to explain that, you need to jump up, and escape. Your life is in danger.' Why did I keep hearing that voice and where was it coming from, I was alone in this freaking looking room.

"Look I don't even know who you are, why should I trust you? Where are you? Why can I listen to your voice?" That is when I felt something being pumped into the room, it looked like a gray smoke, almost the same that appeared when a shadow clone is made.

'Gas, you need to get out of there! Jump or kiss your life goodbye! Do you want to fail your grandfather's order?' No time to argue and no time to think about what this strange voice in my head was saying I jumped up and somehow jumped hundreds of feet up and through a heavy reinforced observation ceiling.

'What the hell? I didn't even use chakra and I did this?' That is when I saw the three massive robots. "GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM!" one of the robots said to me. It was clearly just repeating the order it was given, but it still upset me to be told that.

As the robot tried to grab me, I took hold of his wrist and it felt like porcelain to me as I crushed it to pieces. 'I was always strong but this?' I quickly turned around and decided to punch my way out of this mess, I quickly destroyed the three robots, which was surprising since I didn't use any chakra at all.

'Look get out that door in front of you, and there should be an air duct on the ceiling in the corridor. You can make your escape if you follow that air duct. I know you are confused but I shall explain things once you are out of danger.'

Might as well listen to this strange voice, I don't know where I am, but he must know if he is giving me directions.

As soon as I walked out I saw an entire platoon of soldiers waiting for me. 'Or this voice is an enemy and I was dumb enough to fall for an obvious ambush.' I fought my way through knocking every one of the idiot soldiers out, I mean if three police robots weren't a challenge for me, these guys were plain stupid to fight me.

I saw the air duct and jumped into it. I followed it almost expecting something wrong to happen, and sure enough I came out to the exhaust port of a furnace it seems. Just as I began to run up the walls a great big gush of heated air pushed me all the way outside.

'Escaped Cyborg, Capture but do not damage commander!' I saw several dozen tanks rolling my way. I couldn't understand why was I hearing this? It was almost like I could listen to the orders the tanks were getting, but that was impossible.

'You are hearing the transmissions from the onboard radio transmitters in those tanks. It's because your ear have not finished calibrating yet, and before you say anything I am not an enemy, and I am talking to you through telepathy.'

'You need to get away from them, or they will kill you. Not being damaged does not mean they will not end your life, trust me, there are fates worse than death.'

I began to run away yet again but then I realized something, might as well as try a fire technique and maybe this will get through whoever is sending these idiots after me. With a single hand sign I took a deep breath and when I exhaled a large stream of fire came out of my mouth, It burned the treads of the tanks to a molten sludge.

Using chakra I decided to rip the top off one of the tanks and looked at the very frightened soldier inside. "You will leave me alone or else!" The idiot pointed a gun at me, guess some people never learn.

That is when I felt something and I saw one of the disabled tanks point at the tank I was standing on. I took the idiot soldier with me as I jumped barely escaping the explosion as the tank exploded, This is nuts, they are willing to kill their own people. I need to get out of here or else this place will end up being a bloodbath.

I used chakra in my legs and I began to follow the strange voice in my head, now that I think of it, I almost sound insane thinking about following a disembodied voice in my own head. I didn't know where I was, so might as well, the voice at least should know where I am.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Cyborg 009, this is a fanfiction only.

As I began walking up a side of a cliff, I began to wonder what is wrong with me or these directions. First I am told to go through a dense forest only to be met with a pack of wolves, but these were not your ordinary wolves either. They were robotic and had machine guns built in.

Next, the voice tells me to go underwater and wouldn't you know it I found yet another robot, this time in the shape of a great white shark. This thing did not have a machine gun, it launched torpedoes at me. I had to grab one and force feed it to the robot to get rid of it.

Now I am told I needed to climb a sheer cliff, "Why me, Why is it that even though I follow your directions to the letter, I always run into the enemy!" I waited to hear something from the guy sending me all these instructions to my mind.

'Sorry, I intentionally put you in a course where you would meet the enemy. I needed you to face different kinds of enemies for me to know your capabilities.' He didn't just tell me that he intentionally made me face all these robotic freaks, as a test. Now I was mad.

"Hey, I am fighting for my life and you think this is a game! I am going to knock your teeth out when I see you." That is when I heard something I was not going to like. 'You might not want to do that, anyways be careful here they come.'

Just as I heard that two fighter planes come out of nowhere and begin shooting at me. Made me slide down towards the ground and I tried to figure a way to deal with these flying nightmares. 'Press the switch on your back tooth, don't think about it, just do it.'

I bit down and something weird happened, time seemed to slow down. "That is your accelerator. You are moving so fast that times seems to slow down. Bite down again to turn it off.'

I decided to jump up to the plane and see what I could do with the pilot. Maybe get it to retreat. I turned off the accelerator as soon as I got a good grip of the plane. I looked inside and saw that the darn thing was on auto pilot and then the light indicating that it was on a collision course can one.

I had second to jump away as the planes crashed into each other. I immediately felt like someone took a hold on me. "Welcome to Air 002, I will be your pilot for this flight, stop struggling or you will make me drop you."

I decided to try some humor, "So do is there an in-flight movie? Or at the very least a packet of peanuts?" I swear the guy was laughing as I finish saying that.

"Sorry no film on the economy flight, and we seem to be out of peanuts. We do have a beautiful scenic route, relax we are almost there."

Almost where I still didn't have a clue where we were going. That is when I saw a large mesa and on it were several people. As we got close enough he let me go and I was standing looking at some people wearing the same weird uniform I was.

"Well here we are, we may look similar. I guess you could say we are your brothers." The heavy German accent was clear for me to identify and his hair was as white as newly plowed snow. "Well, seven brothers and one sister to be more specific." A voice I easily recognized and I realized it came from the little kid the blonde woman held in her arms.

"So it was you that was making fun out of my torment." I slowly walked over to where this lady held the kid. "Yea, I am sorry about that, so tell me do you still want to knock my teeth out?"

I looked at the horizon, "I would, but we don't have time for that. On our flight here I saw a battalion of tanks coming this way. I somehow doubt they the catering for this little gathering of ours."

The white haired man dropped on one knee and his leg apparently became a mortar. "If 009 is telling the truth, 003 I need you to tell me coordinates, we are making a preemptive strike."

Not even I could give exact coordinates on a battalion of tanks moving towards us at their top speed, and I was a ninja. "They are coming from ten o'clock 1,500 yards, downwind correct for air coefficient and elevation."

Out of nowhere, he fires at the tanks and sure enough he actually his several of them. "That is 004, Albert his body is entire body can be considered a weapon. The one with the great eyes is 003 Françoise, recon specialist. Can find any target regardless of distance or obstruction."

"I am Ivan or 001 and I can use my mind in ways most people could only dream off. Do you want to say anything that you saw your fellow cyborgs do 009?"

I was still not sure why he called me and these people cyborgs, but I did have something to say, "And Françoise is also very beautiful, and from the way she carried you I would say kind, tender, and caring."

The guy who flew me here apparently took offense on what I said, "Well excuse me 009 we are under attack, I am sure you can do something about that other than flirt with a woman you just met."

"Jet, he was not flirting with anyone. He was just giving me a compliment, and I thank you for such a kind compliment. Why don't you go up there with your weapon and provide air support? Can you do that? Please."

Ivan was laughing as Jet took off with a scowl on his face. "And that was 002, Jet he can fly at speeds of Mach 2."

Clearly, his aim needed work since half of the battalion was just a few hundred yards from us.

"I will not let them hurt you," He picked up a large boulder and threw it at a tank, the tank rolled over and cause other tanks to collide with it. "And that is 005 Geronimo, he can lift more weight than any of us, his skin is the toughest there is."

A particularly strange looking Chinese man looked particularly happy. "I think it's time for me to shine." He blew flames from his mouth and began to burrow through the earth.

"And that is 006, Chang we prefer to call him the mole. He can blow out a flame that can melt anything." Just as Ivan said that the disabled tanks burst into flames and began to melt, Chang came out being propelled by his own flame. "Now I call this Tank Flambe."

There was one strange thing, why there was a kangaroo here. I don't think we were anywhere near Australia. "No need to be confused that is 007, we don't know his name and he refuses to tell us, so we call him Great Britain, he can change into anything just by pressing his belly button."

Sure made it easy for him to sneak on several tanks and jam grenades in their threads.

The one I did recognize was the man I saw swimming while I was fighting that robotic white shark, "And that is 008, a combat professional, he is better under water where he can breathe underwater and swim faster than any fish."

They all took the soldiers and tried them up, "I know what you are thinking, why don't we kill them and be done with it? We are not needlessly savage, we merely wish to be safe, but we don't kill unless it's absolutely necessary."

Just as they relaxed and 007 was about to question the men I felt like something was wrong, 003 pretty much confirmed it. Out of the disable tanks, a strange disk came flying out, and one fell upside down, on the disk were metallic tentacles and what looked like a spike."

003 understood immediately what was going on, "Careful everyone those spikes are there to incapacitate and capture us." Sooner than she told us the disks were getting ready to capture all of them, no time to think needed to act or they are done for.

I bite down on my supposed accelerator switch and as time slowed down I ran towards each of the disks and destroyed them with a single punch. Nothing to it, I just kept at it till all the disk were done for.

I bite down again and time seemed to return to normal. I looked at the shocked look on 003 faces. "And you are Joe, or 009. All the cyborg development to date has been incorporated into your design, you are far stronger than any of us."

"Somehow I don't we are done with this particular robot menace, is it just me or do you actually hear that horrible rattling too?" Just as I said that a whole new batch of the little disk monstrosities appeared, but this time they began to join

together.

Where there were a few dozen small disks now stood a massive robotic single eyes monster who just happened to share more of my fellow cyborgs if what I understood about them was correct.

Albert threw me a blaster or so he called it a blaster. Strange I knew that even before he said it, and I never used one before in my life.

I pushed a button on it and fired at the monster, the disks separated and then the rejoined together, scaring them half to death as they got dragged through the air.

"Aim for the section between the seventh and eighth junction, once the disk rejoins a panel opens, it's heart in in that section." I really have to say that she was indeed impressive, I hoped we survive this so I could get to know them better.

I fired again, and this time, I used my accelerator. I looked at the blaster and it was out of power, just typical, I only had two shots left on this thing, well might as well as used a skill my old jounin instructor taught me while I was a genin.

From one of my hands I concentrated my chakra and within seconds a fist size swirling ball of chakra was in my hand, I decided to pump into it all my different elemental affinities.

The ball changed till it was a swirling black vortex encased in a transparent ball of lightning. I quickly sent a wind blade and cut them all loose with my fingers on my free hand, I also threw the energy ball at the monster.

I ran and caught them all and took them to a safe distance. The second the ball hit the thing it was sucked into it and then in a matter of seconds it was gone. Like it was never even there.

The captured soldiers looked like they pissed their pants, and from the smell, I would say they did a lot more than that. Well, luckily they were all wearing brown pants.

"What in the name that is holy was that?" Jet wanted an explanation, and the others did too from the way they were looking at me. I guess since we were pretty much in this together might as well as tell them, or Jet was clearly going to bug me about it till I told them anyways.

"I guess you guys never heard of ninjas before? Well, I am an elite ninja, a jounin, from the Village in Tokyo, Japan. We call it the Village Hidden in Edo. That was just some elemental manipulation, nothing major. Any ninja can do that.

Jet decided to be sarcastic, "Next thing he is going to tell us he believes in the Will of Fire, and that we showed how bright our flames of youth burn within us." Jet began laughing at me, "Maybe he will even say he knows Naruto!" He was really laughing it up, and I was getting sick of it.

"You don't see me wearing green spandex, do you? As to Naruto Uzumaki, yes I know him. He was my jounin instructor back when I was a new academy graduate in my genin days. For the record, the man does love his ramen, but then again in our village, we have a place that makes the best ramen in the world. Movie stars pay a fortune for a single bowl of it."

I guess they got to see the anime, I often wondered why Jiraiya wrote the blasted manuscript, and how did the thing get made. Thank goodness much of the locations and places were changed. Otherwise, anyone would be able to find us. It was bad enough with those movie celebrities thanks to that anime, but if the world knew. I shutter to think what would happen.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Cyborg 009, this is a fanfiction only.

I began walking towards our very much captive group of enemies, I could almost hear my godfather laughing, god rest his soul, I decided to take a page from his handbook and do a little role playing.

"Ok, I see you idiots are all tied up like Christmas gifts. The only thing missing is a bow on your heads, but no matter. I want you to tell me where are the scientist that butchered me and my friends, or I am going to be very angry. I might decide to ask a friend to have every one of you for lunch just for the fun of it."

One of the soldiers, clearly an officer just glared at me. "We ain't telling you nothing. We would all be killed if we betray Black Ghost. You didn't even kill us when you had the chance, so you don't have the guts to do it anyways."

I found this to be very annoying but for sheer drama, I began laughing like an absolute maniac, "Kukuku, I didn't kill you cause my friend loves to eat his food alive and kicking. So the little apes want me to bring out my friend, well if you have a death wish who am I to deny it?"

I bite down on my thumb and with my blood on my hands I did a few hand signs and slammed my hands on the ground a few feet from them. **"Summoning Jutsu!"** From the ground came a giant serpent and boy did this have the intended effect.

"Hello, Manda, sorry to call you without any notice, but I am sort of short on both time and patience. I asked these idiots to tell me some trivial things, and they flat out insulted me. Since they are not that useful I decided to invite you over for lunch. Twenty-six hairless monkeys live and kicking, I know it's your favorite meal."

The smug look on the enemy officer's face was gone, instead, he had a look that told me he wishes he had answered my questions.

" _You know me too well Joe, you are just so nice to invite me like this. I guess that is why I often feel proud that you are our summoner. Well since they insulted my favorite summoner, what can I say except lunch is served."_

The giant snake slithered to where the enemies were tied up, **"Hold it! I will tell you anything you want to know, but please spare me. I got a wife and kid waiting for me at home."**

Well, the officer's bravado didn't last much now, did it? "Those freaky doctors are in the air base a few hundred miles south by southwest. It's the old ruins of a military base, you can't miss it. Please for the love of god don't kill me."

I turned around and looked at the others in my little cyborg family. "What do you think we should do? My friend is more than willing to eat them all up, and if we leave them alive they might warn the base making things difficult for us. What should we do with this lot?"

They just finish telling me that they didn't want to kill people needlessly, and I do something that makes me look like the stereotypical villain. I wondered how badly the blonde beauty in our little group must think of me.

I don't know why it should bother me, as a ninja I have killed many times before, but the moment that I think she might hate me for it, it sends a sense of dread and fear through me that I never experienced before.

" _Don't worry Joe, I think this bunch has soiled their pants and I might get indigestion if I had these apes, but I got to see you again after so long. It sure is nice to see you my friend, and don't be a stranger. Do me a favor and summon my wife sometimes, she has been worried sick ever since we found out what happened to your clan."_

I looked at Manda and smiled, "Sure thing my friend be sure to tell the other members of the clan I am doing fine, unlike the rest of my clan. Don't worry I don't think these little apes will deny any request I make or will you?"

All the enemy soldiers began shaking their heads and I understood they would not dare.

My friend left and the most unexpected person decides to pat me on my back. "You know 009 you should really think about acting as a possible career. You had me completely thinking that you went, psycho." To receive a compliment from the resident shapeshifter in our group was strange, to say the least.

I walked towards the now very comparative enemy officer, "Now I am going to need maps, credentials, and your uniform. The money wouldn't hurt but you can keep that. I will warn you if you tell the base we are coming nothing this supposed Black Ghost will compare to what I will do to you. Trust me there are worse fates than death and I know how to inflict them on you."

The guy quickly began to strip off his uniform, and sure enough, he had quite a few items that would prove useful. The guy was about the same size as 007 and thus the idea I had would work.

"Don't you worry, I will not throw away your merciful decision to let me and my men live, we will just go home and you or the merchant will never see us again. Thank you for letting me go back to my home."

I looked at the others and pretty much gave them the universal sign to beat it. They left running for their lives, and I knew that they would keep their word. I placed a seal on him just in case, but it might be useful later for other more friendly reasons.

"So what happened to your clan? Where did that giant snake come from? How can you make that huge snake appear?"

The one person I didn't want to ask these question, decided to ask them as soon as he was able. Why was Jet in such a hurry for me to spill the beans about my past? Probably thinking that the blonde lady will lose interest in me if he heard me say something extremely shady.

I always followed my teacher's example and lying to what appeared to be my new teammates was not something he would approve.

"My clan is dead, they were poisoned by a traitor in my clan and he took off with all the scrolls we owned and a lot of money in the form of gold bars. I was off at my post as a caregiver in an orphanage my village was in charge off. The leader of our nation, our Hokage, was the man who made the orphanage and he was as close to me as a grandfather."

"Had I not been at my post, I would have been eating the poisoned food the traitor prepared for his daughter's wedding. Now it's just him and me left in the entire clan, and if I can help it. I will not rest until he pays for the murderers he committed that day."

I looked at 007 and saw the sympathetic look I got from the rest of the group. "007 I would very much like you to take the form of that officer, and put up that uniform. We will pretend that you made us all surrender, and we saw the wisdom in turning ourselves in. The plan is simple, once we are inside the base I will use one of my techniques and knock out every enemy in our way."

"Once we find the one in charge we will have them let us take one of their planes and we will make our escape. If we can we will take the scientist, we need to find out what exactly they did to us, and how to do maintenance on ourselves. There is also a possibility that they installed a fail-safe trigger, a suicide switch if you will."

That is when Jet decided to come closer to me, "What do you mean a possible suicide switch? You mean you think they planted something that could kill us with the flip of a switch?"

I guess it's pretty scary once you hear it the first time, but me I had one on me for a few years myself, as an ANBU we had them in case we turn traitor. Funny thing is once we stop being part of that division the mark gets taken off. Which that miserable traitor still had his, would make my life a whole lot easier.

I saw Albert not bothered by this at all, "Wouldn't surprise me, they caught us and modified our bodies to be weapons for them after all. It would not be out of the realm of possibility that they also implanted something to get rid off a weapon that failed to do as commanded."

008 looked at him and nodded his head, "Kind of like putting a guard dog to sleep because he failed at guarding a place. I have to admit I really wish it is not the case, but we can't really rule anything out."

As we got together we made the final run through our plan, and like any good ninja I always prepare just in case things go wrong, because when making a plan with people who are not a ninja, things always go wrong in some manner or form.

I made a few shadow clones change into pieces that the supposed officer would have on him. You know the usual, radio receiver, watch glasses, and a tie with a pin.

If things happened the way I thought these clones will be necessary to shall we say persuade the people in the base that doing what we want them to do is not only a brilliant idea but the only chance they had to keep living. I could call Yorgina, but not even I had the heart to expose my enemy to Manda's wife when she was angry.

The plan worked perfectly till we got separated from 007 still pretending to be the enemy officer, next thing I know I am in a locked meat locker and that is when the lights came one. A see-through floor, and several gentlemen wearing lab coats.

"It was nice of you to humor us, but this insurrection has gone on long enough. It's time for you to be sedated, there is no telling what damage you done to your systems, and all this is wasting time better spent on research."

I never saw the look on 003's face and I know I may not be the emotionally sensitive person in my little group, but even I could tell she was beyond mad as hell. "You kidnap us, operate on us against our will, and modify us to the point we barely seem human anymore, and you think we will just let you keep doing that to us?"

The one with the big nose decided to speak for the group of a scientist it seems, "Stop this at once, you were not given those powers for your benefit. Our research is far more important than the lives of a group of people."

I knew things would go wrong, and I knew 007 would completely forget the signal I told him I would use. I had to flat out make a sign telling him to get his head out of his own ass to get him to understand.

"Well, I think you better let my friends go." 007 held a gun to his nose and smiled. "Or you might be getting a new nostril!"

One of the scientists was shocked to see an officer do something like this, "Are you with the renegade cyborgs?" He quickly changes forms to his normal form. "I am not just with them, you could say I am one of them."

From there they let us out I was expecting a trap, and the whole scene seemed like something straight out of Icha Icha, or at least the same quality. 007 kept a blaster aimed at the big nosed doctor's back and escorted towards a jumbo transport plane.

"Don't move, the cyborgs know the self-destruct codes to the base, and I am the only one that knows the disarm code. You move they will kill me, and then everyone on the base is dead."

As they boarded the plane I began to think about my options, I guess I looked like I hesitated, since I heard 001 try to get my attention. "I know it is difficult, and not something of your choice, we are a chain gang forcefully forged against our own wills. I believe that if we work together and watch out for each other this chain can become a lifeline, so what do you say are you with us?"

I don't know why but the smiling face of the blonde woman carrying him made me decide, I definitely wanted to get to know her better, and if working with this group was the way I might as well get on board the plane.

He smiled as I stepped on the loading ramp and began to walk towards him and the blonde beauty. "Glad to see that you are with us, we are fortunate that you decided to come, I happily welcome you to our group, be most welcomed 009."

I looked at him I think he knew what my name was, "It might not be your birth name, but that is what people will know you from now on."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Cyborg 009, this is a fanfiction only.

Somehow the atmosphere on the plane was simply too relaxed for me, I felt like there was something wrong, and I kept looking at the equipment on board. It had only two fighters on board. I decided to reload the weapon systems just in case.

As I began to reload the missile payload on one I heard a voice as clear as day, "You will never make a good actor with over the top acting like that professor. You definitely would not make it on the East side theater with acting like that."

The old scientist looked embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head, "I don't know, I felt my act was rather memorable." I finished with my work and decided to walk over to 004 and looked at his controls.

"So how long till they intercept?" Albert didn't even seem bothered by my question, but 007 was bothered by it and flat out called me paranoid. "We made a clean get away and you expect they will send fighters after us? I guess some mental evaluation will be needed for you 009."

I looked at him and he stopped from making another joke, "We are some of their current super soldier prototypes, and you expect them to just let us go? Not a chance, they will send unmanned planes after us, the fewer people see that we have escaped the less they have to cover up."

004 looked at the supposed combat professional, "They should be here in less than ten minutes, that should give me and 009 enough time to launch and attack them, or at the very least cause minimal damage to this plane."

"008 take over the controls, 009 follow me we are going to get them before they even know we are ready for them. It was nice of you to reload the missiles and ammo. Nice to see that some of us have a firm grasp on reality."

I boarded the strange looking fighter and we slowly slid out of the cargo bay, the second we were in free-fall the winds extended. "So tell 009 how much do you know about Black Ghost. I can tell you know more than you are letting on. This is your first time flying?"

I immediately looked on my onboard radar and saw that there were not planes but rather robotic drones. As soon as one cluster was within weapons range I fired a missile at it. Four drones were destroyed but more than twenty were still active.

"Yes, it's my first time flying this sort of machine. As for Black Ghost, I know they are a major figure in the criminal underworld, involved in everything from trafficking drugs to even people. Their main activity is selling of weapons, they are death merchants. Why do you ask?"

004 took care of some more drones as I spoke but he decided to use his missiles as last resort, he only used his machine guns it seems.

"Oh, it's not that I don't trust you but you have to be cautious. Your own clan was betrayed by someone and I don't think you even told us who that someone is and why it seems that to be affected you in a rather personal way."

I kept using the missiles to destroy the drones that were beyond machine gun fire range. "It's because it is personal, and if you want to know why it's very simple. The man that betrayed and killed all my clan except me was someone very close to me. He was my father."

There was a long silence as I told him this, I guess he was not expecting to hear that.

"So let me get this straight, you will eventually kill your own father?"

The question was so obvious, that I began to use my machine guns as the plane ran out of missiles. "That must be traumatizing to you. The real question is why do you know so much about Black Ghost?"

I looked at my heads up display and saw that I was quickly running out of ammo. "Not much to tell, dear old backstabbing dad is a member of it. The sick bastard sent to me, and that is why I was late and could not save the Hokage."

"So you really are a ninja? Like that cheesy anime, I heard so much about. I thought people like you didn't exist anymore. You know an old profession that died out."

I finally ran out of ammo, "Well we wouldn't much good to anyone if we couldn't keep a secret. We live in shadows most of our lives, no wonder you never saw one of us, or maybe you did but never knew it. Now don't mind me, I am going to a nearby gun shop to buy some more ammo."

He decided to fly straight through one of the drones cutting it in half. "There is no need, this entire ship is a weapon, just like me. Come on 009 we need to finish these things off before they send our flight path to the enemy."

Seeing that I had no reservations about putting the strange plane to a speed test, I truly felt like I was flying on a flying sword and being good with a sword I made short work of the remaining drones.

We both landed and 004 was laughing as we headed towards the cockpit of the cargo plane. "You got to show me those moves later, by the time I turned the plane around you finished off the remaining drones. That's both amazing and frightening at the same time."

I looked at him and smiled as I walked backward towards the door. "It's just a matter of having practice with a sword. The thing is practically a sword anyways. I grabbed something and it was the door nob to the cockpit. I opened the door only to be pushed from behind.

I, of course, lost my balance and I tripped. Next thing I know my face is being cushioned by something very soft, and plush. I was almost afraid to see if this was what I was thinking. I quickly rose my head and I saw where I had my face planted a few seconds before.

I couldn't believe it, a few seconds ago I had my head resting against the most tender, soft, and shapely breasts I ever even imagined. The blush on 003's face made me realize that I should do something, or forget ever being anything with this lady.

I quickly bowed my head and I did something my mother often told me to do, if you do something wrong to a lady, you admit your mistake and apologize.

"I am sorry, I lost my balance when 004 pushed my back and I ended up like that. I am sorry that I invaded your personal space and I hope you can forgive me."

She laughed and smiled at me, "Don't worry about it Joe, and accident can happen to anyone. I mean this rickety plane is not that stable. I appreciate that you apologized. The only question I have is what do you think of me?"

I tried to look less of a fool, and no thanks to 004 I was failing miserably at it. "What do I think of you? I barely know you, but as far as I can tell you are kind, gentle, sweeter than honey, and have a strong maternal side from the way you were holding 001."

She again laughed at what I said, "And here I was expecting you to say that I was just a hot babe that you would want to take to bed with you. You once again dash my expectations and say something so sweet and endearing. Careful 009 or you might end up making me fall for you."

I looked at the old man, and 008. "So tell me where are we taking this metallic turkey to?" The old man looked at me and also began to laugh.

"My colleagues and I came up with a plan, you see Black Ghost lied to us about what they planned to use our research and we decided to escape, but we could not leave all of you behind. No, in fact, we need your help more than you will ever need ours."

"This plane is headed to an uncharted island that we call Island X. My fellow scientist will be there working on a brand new type of ship. With your help, we will steal this ship and make a get away from Black Ghost. Only on this experimental ship will we be able to escape the clutches of Black Ghost."

I somehow knew that this plan of his would not work the way he expects, plans sound wonderful, always work perfectly when you make then, but then the fate decides to test you by throwing a monkey wrench at it.

I saw why the Island was called X, the entire thing had a rock plateau in the shape of an X. I felt as 008 put the plane into a nose dive and was trying my best to be able to keep my balance.

He maneuvered that plane through cliffs, and rocks but not as well as we would hope. This thing was not meant to do a water landing, and I heard the professor saying to head towards the cave, the plane in his opinion didn't matter. They would abandon it anyways. I couldn't help but to look at the plane and apologize to it.

As I saw the rock formations blocking the way to the cliff get near, the winds of the plane were sheared off by the rocks and we crashed to get to the cave, I must have lost my balance once again and found myself being held by 003.

"You know it's the girl that is supposed to fall for her guy, not the other way around. I guess I shouldn't hold it against you. Why did you look so said a few moments ago 009?"

I looked at her and smiled, "This plane helped us escape, and I felt that we were being ungrateful to it for abandoning it like the old man was saying. I know it's silly but I wanted to thank it for everything it did for us."

That was when something hit me in the back of my head and everything went black. Next thing I know I hear people talking and I felt like I was sleeping on the most comfortable pillow I ever had. I woke up and found I had my head on 003's lap.

"Some guys have all the luck, here I am waiting for dinner and where is 009? Asleep, with his head on her lap. Come on you crazy cook, when is dinner going to be ready I'm starving here."

I looked at her and thanked her for taking such care of me. She blushed and told me it was nothing, it was all the fault of 007 for losing his grip on his canteen, to begin with.

"Alright, due to public demand I guess I should not make that dessert after all. Dinner is now being served, come on it and dig in while it's hot." What I looked at was amazing, what looked to be barbecue chicken wings, and a stew to boot.

I said grace which caught everyone why the surprise. "Hey, my Kage was the head of a Christian orphanage, you think I don't know how to say grace? Everyone in that place did."

I began to eat the food with gusto as our cook friend told me. "Got to tell you, Chang, I am loving these wings, and the stew is something I had not tasted in a long time, Cantonese recipes I forgot all about."

He looked at me and smiled, "Well aren't you full of surprises 009, glad you like these simple dishes. I used plenty of those of the wings, and I guess the others will not want to know where I got the meat for the stew."

I looked at what he was pointing, "So you used bats for the wings, but where did you get the snake meat?" 007 looked at his food and stopped eating. "What do you mean 009?"

"Cantonese cuisine, I guess this really is the fire bat barbecue and snake surprise stew, just like mom used to make. What aren't you eating? You will not be able to get much if you don't dig in."

006 began to laugh as I said that, "Don't you worry there is plenty for everyone. I do appreciate you liking my food 009, at least you aren't ungrateful like someone we both know." He was looking at 007 as he finished saying that, as he returned the wings back to the pot.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Cyborg 009, this is a fanfiction only.

If there was something I hated was when people waste food. I went outside and with a hand sign, I made fifty shadow clones appear. "Alright, guys I need a storage scroll and five food containers. Ten of you hunt me down some squid ink, the rest make the scroll and the containers. I am going on recon."

The fifty went to work and I walked up the sheer cliff to stand on top of the x shaped mountain on the island. As soon as the clones got done with the containers and storage scroll I ran inside to find them still sitting, some of them enjoying the feeling of having a full stomach.

"Guys no time to relax and rest your meal. I need you to pack all the leftovers in these containers, and I need to store them fast. We got bombers headed this way. They will arrive in less than an hour."

They looked at me like I was insane, "Look 009 you might be a ninja, but we aren't. We can't pack away this much stuff with so little time, and where are you going to put these glass containers anyways. I say we look for cover and wait for the bombers to come. Who cares if this stuff gets blown up anyways?"

I glared at 007 and made some more clones. I and the clones packed everything up and the look, when they saw all those containers disappear into the storage scroll, was priceless.

"I hate to waste food, it's inconsiderate to the person who worked hard to make it and we might need that food later. You should be glad my mother is not here. If I wasted this much food, she would have me living off earthworms, bugs, and rats if I was lucky."

008 nodded his head, "Indeed it something a good mother does to teach her child to be considerate and to it's a good field survival exercise. It would do wonders for 007 to learn from such an experience."

Chang was smiling as we talked and my clones disappeared. "As for me, it sure is nice to see at least some of you appreciate my hard work in preparing your meal. Got any request 009? Consider it my way to say thank you."

I looked at him and could not help but to smile.

"Well I guess I will have to wait till you have all the ingredients, but I could really go for some ramen, miso ramen to be specific. My teacher used to love the stuff, and he often took the three of us to eat ramen after a mission well done."

003 just walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Joe mind if I ask something personal?"

I looked at her as the final clone gave me the storage scroll with the food. "You can ask me anything you want, I will decide how to answer your question."

She laughed and pressed herself against my back, well that answers one question. She is definitely not wearing a bra under her uniform. She really learns close to me, as I can feel her breath against my ear.

"Anyone special in your life waiting for you back home? Do I have a lot of competition or can I say I got a pretty good chance of getting you to be mine?"

Good thing she could see my face, my face must be as red as a tomato right about now. "I had a girlfriend, she was a member of my clan. So to answer you the question, no I got nobody in my life, and my home is as empty as the heart of the man who killed my clan."

I feel her do something that pretty much upset 007 if his shouting was any indication. She kissed my cheek and rested her head on my shoulder. "Joe, Revenge is no way to live a life you know. If you need someone to be your emotional support, you know you got me don't you?"

I was about to answer that as I slam my fists against the ground after I finished making a long series of hand signs. She ends up flipping and ends up in a bridal carry by the time the technique took effect.

With her teasing, I fell like a little payback was in order, so I moved close to her face and kissed her lips. Not that she was very much against it, if the way her mouth was responding, and after a few seconds we were tasting each other saliva and I could feel the texture of her tongue against mine.

The cave was hit by the sounds of several dozen fragmentation bombs. The shield did a wonderful job of keeping the rocks from crushing us and 007 was just muttering something I could not tell, then again my focus was on the searing kiss I was involved in with the blonde bombshell.

Finally, we needed to stop the kiss due to the need for air. "I never seen a pair of people get that close in a relationship that fast, I know I am old, and not much to look at, but back in my youth I was quite the lady killer myself and even I get this sort of reaction from the fair sex."

"Just hold long do you plan to carry her like that for? For crying out loud, she didn't even give you her consent for that kiss. You practically stole her first kiss how shameless can you possibly be 009!"

007 was clearly upset about something, but I didn't feel the need to correct him. I knew she was not against me kissing her, had she been against it, she would have slapped me clear into the cave wall.

"He didn't steal anything, I was going to do that myself too. The fact is that I wanted a lot more than just a kiss, but we can't do what I wanted with an audience now can we Joe?"

I move close holding her tight against me, "Don't you worry, I will give you a massage to remember later." She began laughing as I said that.

"Well, I guess it's time to get some sleep, we got to get up bright and early next morning to catch security in that place off guard." I guess Albert sort of figured the same thing I did, that Black Ghost would expect us to attack at night and not before dawn.

As I got comfortable on the ground, I found her right next to me with a questioning look. "Let's wait till I have something more comfortable for you, I will give you that massage, but I rather you be comfortable while I do it. That's a promise and I don't break my promises."

As I closed my eyes I felt someone use my chest as a pillow, "You said you wanted me to be comfortable, well I am." 003 looked quite cozy as she used my chest as a pillow. I closed my eyes and before long I began dreaming of a home, a set of blonde twin girls playing in the yard with their dog, and a rather strange looking car parked in the driveway.

A few hours later I was woken up by something I never figured I would here. **"What the hell! 003 and 009 are sleeping together, How about waiting for a little privacy before you go and jump each other!"** I never figured 008 to be upset how we were sleeping. It's not like we actually did anything that requires privacy or intimate.

"008 could you shout a little louder, I don't think Black Ghost heard you. As for making out, making love, or plain outright sex, we didn't do any of the sorts. I am insulted that you think I am that easy." 003 sure knew how to tell him off, she got close to me and gave me a kiss on my lips.

"As for you Joe, thank you for letting me use your chest as a pillow. I had a much more comfortable sleep than I would have otherwise." I smiled at her and told her that it was no problem at all.

"So how long do you two plan to stay like that? I mean I have no problem with a bit of morning romance, but my breakfast is getting cold. I would think you of all people would appreciate me getting up bright and early to cook it."

I helped stand up and I saw the glare that 007 was giving me. He kept muttering about if she wanted a comfortable sleep, he could actually change into a much more comfortable pillow.

I just about had it with his jealousy, or maybe envy. I walked over to the food and I began helping Chang serve the food to the others. In the end, I and Chang were the last to get to eat our breakfast. "Nice work 009, remind me if I ever need a waiter to ask you."

Françoise was still leaning near me as I finished sitting down and began to eat my breakfast. She sometimes even took food from her plate and fed it to me. I must have been blushing the entire time, but somehow I sure didn't mind as much as I would imagine.

I knew this lady for little more than two days, but in that time I began to want to get to know this beautiful lady, I wanted to know some things that were asked when I first introduced myself to my Genin team. Who knew those questions Naruto asked would come back and made me remember those days.

I looked at her and I smiled as she was finished eating her meal, "Françoise, I don't mean to intrude on you, but there are some questions I would very much like to hear your answers to if you don't mind that is."

She laughed as she heard me say this, she saw my empty plate being taken away to wash by a shadow clone and decided to link her arms with mine as she moved even closer to me. "Joe, you can ask me anything, as long as you don't mind me asking you some questions too."

I nodded my head as I knew that I should return the favor, and it sort of made me happy that she was also interested in me. "I would like to know your likes, dislike, and goal for the future."

"I will start, My likes I like training and a helping and protecting those I consider precious to me. I dislike traitors, liars, kidnappers, and rapist. My dream for the future is to marry, have a family if possible, at the very least live a long and happy life with a woman who will love me as much as I love her."

She smiled and pinched me on the side of my abdomen, "I like that goal, Joe, hopefully, I am the woman you were thinking off. As for me, I like classical music, dolphins, dancing, and cooking. I pretty much dislike the same things as you, except I also hate perverts. As for my goal I want a happy marriage to a nice, decent man who will love me, even as become old."

As we got ready to attack the base I had a strange feeling, almost like something was not right. It was a shiver that ran down my spine and I somehow knew something had gone wrong.

The professor told us his fellow scientist were going to do final testing on a new ship for Black Ghost, or at least that is what they told him. The real plan was to steal the ship and make a clean getaway on it.

As we entered the hangar through the ventilation shaft. I slowly lowered the Professor and I began to actively look at our surroundings. As I did I noticed something that I did not like one bit, someone turned on several spot lights, and I realized that we were surrounded by military grade combat robots.

I saw a man with a mustache laughing as we saw the situation we were in. "So turns out the traitors were telling the truth after all. Almost make me sorry that I had to kill those miserable eggheads."

I didn't know these scientists that well, but even I was angry enough that my eyes activated. I made a single hand sign and a hundred clones appeared around me. I didn't have to say a single thing. They all knew exactly what I wanted, and I wanted every robot crushed, every soldier dead, and everything except the ship we plan to use burned till it's scrap metal.

Once the idiot saw that he was not going to have an easy time he ran away and I decided to see where this idiot was going. The corridor was narrow, there was nothing even remotely dangerous on the walls, and the idiot looked like he just pissed his pants.

As we got to his office a very large holographic projection began to display. "Commander, what is the meaning of this? I ordered you to capture the renegade cyborgs. Instead, you are here apparently going to make excuses."

The man looked at me, and then at the man wearing black, like a typical stereotypical villain, and had a skull shaped helm on his head. "I make no excuse, sir. With your permission, I would like to active the base's self-destruct. If the renegades are not willing to surrender, they are a liability."

The man looked at me for the longest time, and even I could tell that he was thinking about this decision. "Very well Commander as your final act you may activate the self-destruct sequence."

The idiot had pushed a button before he actually finished hearing what his leader had said, and was shocked by several thousand volts of electricity.

"You are just as heartless as I imagined you being. How could you kill your own men? Don't you have any sort of care for the men that serve you?" The man looked at me and began laughing like I told him a joke.

"It's a disposable world 009, that which has no further use, or fails to perform are disposed in order to make room for those that are useful. I don't see why you are so upset? The self-destruct sequence did not even start. I wanted to have a friendly conversation. It's been a long time since last I saw a ninja. What village do you come from?"

I looked at him, and knew exactly who he was and that was just from his voice. That was a voice I would not forget anytime soon. "So you stopped the self-destruct so we could talk. You are sure a lot more friendly that I remembered you. So tell me should I call you Black Ghost too? Or do I still get to call the traitor of our clan dad?"

This surprised him quite a bit. "Joe, that is impossible. I planned that poison perfectly you are supposed to be dead, along with my wife and the little hussy that was in love with you. **You can't be Joe Shimamura, You can't be my son! The Village Hidden in Edo was destroyed by my forces!"**

I looked at him and I could see in a reflection how the irises on my eyes had changed and seen the red ring in my eyes. "You can run away dad, but I was given a mission by the late Hokage! You can run, but eventually, I will find you and you will pay for what you did!"


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Cyborg 009, this is a fanfiction only.

I ran as fast I could back to the hangar, I saw how the base was tearing itself apart, and the rubble was making it hard for the ship we planned to use to make an escape. I stood at the very tip of the front section of the ship's outer hull.

I used one Jutsu my teacher taught me long ago. The massive ball of spinning chakra was just large enough to destroy the rubble and create a big enough hole that the ship finally began to pick up speed. I jumped into one of the hatches at it opened.

I was surprised to see 003 smiling as I got in. "009 thank you for playing along. It should make my life a lot easier without those two competing over who get's to try to woe me. How did you figure I wanted you to help me with that little problem?"

I looked at the blonde beauty and I smiled, "I am a Ninja, it is rather simple for me to read your body language, and the fact that they didn't even notice you holding Ivan, well that means they were focused on you. There is also the benefit that when my eyes are active I can read a person's mind by looking into their eyes. Ivan is not the only one that can read minds."

I decided to play with her mind a bit, I stepped closer to her than she expected. "You know I am not lying when I say I could be very interested in getting to know you better."

She laughed and gave a quick kiss on my cheek, she then moved her head close to mine and I thought she was going to do something to my ear. I heard from some of my old ninja friends that girls sometimes bite their boyfriend's ear.

"How about you learn a bit about me, and then you decide if you really want to pursue a relationship with me. Just for being honest, here is a free bit of information about me. I might look like this, but I am a lot older than I look."

I didn't understand why would that matter so much, from the way she held 001 I could tell she was a very nice, caring, and considerate person. From the way she acted, I could tell she hates perverts with a passion and doesn't like other to decide things for her.

I guess if I wish to earn her heart, I will just have to work at it. Everything I have seen so far has been to my liking, I guess I should really make myself useful. I went to see if the professor needed anything.

He was reading something and I could tell it was something that worried him. "Something the matter Professor?" He looked at me with a shocked look on his face.

"I guess I should be worried, if not suspicious of you Joe. I just printed a copy of a communication between Black Ghost and his field commanders. It says all of us, including the cyborgs from 001 to 008 are expendable and have permission to kill on sight except for you. You are to be captured and taken alive and unharmed to him."

"I know that you wouldn't do something to harm 003, even these old eyes can see that you care about her a great deal to help her with her little play to discourage 002 and 007. I just left wondering why does Black Ghost want you captured instead of killed? What makes you different than all of us?"

I wanted to keep this a secret for as long as I could but the Professor would have serious trust issues if I choose to withhold this secret. I knew that it would cause a rift between us that we might actually not survive and I also knew that was my father's intent by doing this.

"Very well Doctor Gilmore, you want the answer to that, but first I ask you to keep this between us and that means for the fly on the wall to keep his mouth shut, are we clear on this 007?"

007 flew down to the floor and turned back into his regular form. "I was here to check on the doctor, he seemed a bit worried after he pointed out that captured communication, but I can keep a secret Joe, you don't need to worry about me."

In a different time, I would have killed him just to make certain, I guess I am changing somehow and I don't know why. "The one that we call Black Ghost is someone that has some ties with me. He is the traitor who butchered my entire clan. Only he and I remain and that is because he is my father."

I sat down and looked at them both, "My Hokage's last order was to hunt down this man and make him pay for his betrayal of our village and his murder. If you think I will side with Black Ghost, you are absolutely wrong. If this gets out and I am told to leave."

I got up and began to walk towards the exit of the room. "If the others think I can not be trusted, and I am asked to leave or even if they try to kill me, I will leave and you will never hear from me again, but make no mistake. I will complete my mission, I will hunt that traitor down and I will end his life if it's the last thing I do."

007 pretended to clear his throat, "Even though he is your father?" I didn't think there was a need to answer that, but since I was revealing one secret might as well as do it completely. "Yes, even if he is my father. I am a ninja and have been given a mission. I will kill him no matter who he is."

I stepped outside the room and decided to go towards the engine room, I needed something to keep my mind busy and I was hearing this horrible sound coming from the engine room.

It turns out that the enemy planted several explosives in the engine room. I was able to remove them all and place them all in a storage scroll. I placed the scroll in a rear torpedo tube and fired.

Just like I guessed there was a submarine following us, and as soon as the storage scroll hit the enemy sub, the bombs inside came out and they went off destroying the enemy sub completely.

I found some place to sleep and decided that after everything that happened so far, I could really use a nap.

I woke up as someone was putting something on me, I saw that it was 003 and she was putting a blanket over me. "Sorry that I woke you up, I thought that you might catch a cold sleeping like that so I tried putting a blanket on you. Since you are awake, mind if we talk about some things that been bothering me?"

I took off the blanket and folded it. I placed it on the deck so that she may have a comfortable place for her to sit. "I am just guessing but I think this has something to do with who my father is."

She nodded her head as she sat down on the folded blanket. "It has something to do with that, I can't very well deny it. It also has to do with something that came to me as you answered 007. Hope you don't mind me asking about this."

I smiled and sat down on the deck, "I don't really mind, the only thing I mind is that I don't have anything to offer you in a way of a drink. You can ask me anything you want, and as long as I can answer it. Just keep in mind some things I can't answer just because I am not supposed to as a ninja."

"You really have no problem with hunting down and killing your own father?" I guess I should have expected that to be the first question. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. As soon as I finished I looked at her.

"No, I don't have any trouble, problem or reason to hesitate. He is my father, but after what he did, he is a mass murder and a traitor to my leader, clan, and village. I have never failed a mission, and I am not planning to fail this one, just because the mission target is my father."

I saw that she was having trouble dealing with this answer so I decided to tell her a little more about my childhood, maybe that would help her better understand.

"Francoise I see that this is a bit confusing, but after I tell you about my childhood maybe that will help you understand why I think the way I do. My training began when I was first able to walk. One tenth of all the kids that were born the same year I was died before they reach the age of eight."

She was watching me like I had described something horrible, "At the age of eight begins out skills, and combat training. Some of us have already killed at that age and by the time we graduate from the academy every single one of us was a proficient, skilled and able killer."

"All this before we reach our fifteen birthday, a ninja doesn't waste time in play or having fun. Not even birthday parties, celebrations of any kind. We were doing missions or training and that was every single day. We had no holidays, no vacations and if we spent a prolonged time resting it was because we were in the hospital."

"So believe me, I have no problem at all killing that traitor. Killing and combat are as common to me as breathing. I can do it without much of a second thought. Now you probably think I am some sort of monster, and you want nothing to do with me. I did it to defend my people, and my village."

I looked at the deck and began shaking my head, "Not that it did any good in the end, I am the last of my clan, as far as I know my village is gone and for the first moment in my entire life I never felt as alone as I do now."

I don't know when she got off the blanket, or even when she moved where I was, but I as I finished telling her this I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and lean on my back. "That is not true Joe, you aren't alone. We are here with you, it's just too horrible to think that you would have to kill your own father."

"At the very least I am here Joe, you need to talk with someone. I am always willing to talk with you about anything." She got up and left me thinking about what that truly meant for me. I heard her close the hatch and I looked at where she had been seated.

I couldn't figure out why my heart felt like I ran a marathon, why was I feeling so moved by a single act of kindness. I lost all the people I ever cared about and here in the guts of this stolen ship I find myself becoming more and more attracted to a woman I barely know. I mean I have known her for less than a week.

I decided that I might as well take a short nap, and as I woke up I heard the ship coming to a halt and it sounded like we had docked. I walked up to the place everyone had been and saw that I was the last person on board the ship still.

I didn't like this one bit, 'I don't know why but this could be a trap. Damn it! I should have figured the bastard had a way to recall the ship. That whole hidden bomb ploy was to lower our guard!'

I came out of the ship and saw that the place was dark, but thanks to my chakra I could see perfectly well. I jumped from the hatch to the dock and began to look around. 'I need to find the others and need to plan a way to get them to safety. There is no way in hell I am letting him her Francoise and the others!'

I began to look at all the obvious places until I felt someone behind me.

"So you must be Joe, the others told me you were taking a nap, the young lady was quite clear that she didn't want you disturbed. You don't need to worry, the others and my friend are up on my house. Now stop glaring at me 007 I am not your enemy, in fact, I am more of a friend to you than you realize."

"Who are you old man?" I saw him beginning to laugh hard. "I am Doctor Kozumi, a friend of your friend Doctor Gilmore. But if you want to know my other title, I suppose you can call me a former Kazekage, does that help you relax Joe?"

"Why would a Kage live out alone and not in the village?" He laughed and simply said he wanted to retire at a place he could fish, and live a nice quiet life, something he was quick to remark he would never have in any of the hidden villages.

I would love to tell him that he was wrong, but even I knew better than to say that out loud. "So tell me Jounin of the Village Hidden in Edo, what is your current mission? How can this old Kage help you achieve it?"

I looked at him and tried to be as serious as possible, "Help my friends, that is more than enough." We both walked out of the dock and into an elevator. He began to tell me the dock was built beneath his house, which for security reasons was built to look quite modest.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Cyborg 009, this is a fanfiction only.

Two days have passed since we landed and now live at the home of Doctor Kozumi, I decided to do the only thing when I met the former Kage, I kept his secret and would not disclose it till he himself asked me to do so. A Kage surviving to live in retirement was exceedingly rare and this one wanted a life of peace.

I continued doing my patrols around the house and I came to realize something, Black Ghost would never let something like what we did go without some sort of punitive action. I can imagine him pretty screaming at the top of his lungs that we are nothing more than traitors and should be killed for what we did.

In the past two days, I went on patrols and found nothing to show that someone was coming. I sent shadow clones to pretend to be civilians at towns around the good doctor's home. This would allow me to hear if anything strange happened near our hiding place. This would also allow my clones to do some odd jobs and improve our cash flow.

I was not one to take advantage of our host and anything I could do to secure food or other resources was my small way to contribute to the survival of our small group, 007 had gotten in his mind that to write his little fictional stories was a perfect way to keep his mind busy. 001 was sleeping like he was a bear in mid-winter, and 002 had a constant sour look on his face like he was constantly tasting something bitter.

I kept busy by making sure the home we lived in was protected. I used my accelerator and my ninja skills to even go back to the ruins of the old orphanage. As I came home I realized there was something wrong, I don't know why but there was a smell in the air I couldn't put my finger or and a feeling that something was wrong.

As I walked in I looked at 003 and she had the exact same concern if the way her face was showing me. "How long till they arrive?" I didn't stop looking at the others when I hear her move out of her seat to walk towards me.

"I expect them to be here in half an hour. I suspect that Black Ghost has sent at least one assassin to hunt us and the doctor down." I began to close my eyes and sent chakra through my ears trying to pick something, but whoever was doing this was very quiet, almost like they were not breathing.

"I suspect that they would eventually send someone to take care of us, we betrayed them, such insubordination can not be allowed, I suspect they will hunt us down and make sure we suffer before we are killed as a sort of example to the members of their organization." I looked at 004 and smiled it was nice to see that he was keeping a good grip on reality.

"I agree with 004 here, they can't accept our actions without causing dissension within their own ranks. The thing that worries me is not that they chose to do it, but why did it take them this long to send the assassin in the first place."

They all looked at me like I had gone insane, "Mind telling us why the timing matters 009?" I guess 002 still doesn't like me that much. Somehow I get the feeling that his hatred is more personal than just disliking my analysis.

"I been thinking about possible decisions that Black Ghost could make, it would not be outside the realm of possibility they have extensive knowledge of all the scientist that worked on the Cyborg projects. As such I imagine that they know full well who our potential allies are. So they should know the location of this house."

I saw 007 nod his head, "I would say that they probably had us under surveillance of some kind till now, I imagine satellite pictures and possibly video recordings. Let's face it our enemy is one of the major arms dealers in the world, they could very well do that and more."

002 looked at me with a look of such hate that I knew he was going to do something I didn't like. "Well in any case, if we are done praising the negative outlook of our Jap liar, I rather do that just sit here and wait."

I looked at him, I don't care if he thinks I am lying or not, but I had to tell him something before he did something reckless. "Look if they know all our abilities then we need to work together to overcome the assassin, failure is not an option for them or us, they will not send someone weak to do us in."

004 looked at me and nodded his head, "009 is right, we can't go out without some sort of plan. We need to function as a team or a unit at the very least. You might not like 009, but even if you don't we need to be able to trust each other and form a plan to work together."

002 looked at me like I had insulted him, he began to walk towards the door before he stopped as he had the nob in his hand. "How can we possibly trust each other, we refer to each other by a number, we don't even know each other's names. 009 might be right, but I think I am more than enough to take care of one lousy assassin. Trust you? I couldn't even trust my own parents."

I had enough of this kind of talk, it was making me more upset than he was. I walked up to him and without hesitation put up my hand on his right shoulder and made him turn around. "You say we only know each other by numbers, well mine is Joe Shimimura. I am a ninja of a proud village and have fought longer before you could even add single digits. So for once in your miserable life open your ears, cause I am going to tell you this once."

"No man is an island, your life affects others around you whether you want it to happen or not. We are the 00 Cyborgs that manage to escape and we are the only ones that can fight Black Ghost to prevent what they did to us happens to other people, you want it simple, here is simple, you fight alone, you die alone, but thousands of people will suffer because of your and our failure! Can you live with that tough guy?"

008 looked at me and looked at the man whose shoulder I had been holding, "Tell me Joe do you think they will continue their cyborg program even after nine of use escaped? Wouldn't they consider that program a failure and stop?"

I looked at the others and began shaking my head, "I know for a fact that Black Ghost will consider us present rejects, failures or outright malfunctioning units, but trust me, he will not give up, he will not stop, and once he sets a goal he will achieve it, even if he has to leave enough corpses behind him to make a mountain. I should know, he is my father after all."

That is when 002 looked at me and began to smile this creepy smile, "Are you telling us the truth? Can you really kill your own father?" Without hesitation, I told him yes, I can. He began shaking his head and began to grab the door and this time he opened it.

I don't know his max speed but he sure took off fast enough to actually leave makes on the wooden floor. "Well since he is going to be the proverbial knucklehead I might as well go after the guy to try and keep the guy alive. I will not be able to tell him I told you so otherwise."

This made the others laugh and as they laughed I began to pump chakra through my legs, and I began to run as fast as I could. I just left two shadow clones to fix the damage we would end up causing to the house, didn't want to be a poor house guest after everything that has been done on our behalf.

I guess I was so focused that I didn't notice I wasn't the only one. When we got to the location I figured 002 was we saw something we couldn't very well expect, well I could but didn't want it to happen to the idiot.

By the time we arrived the hothead had been beaten pretty badly. Standing on a pillar made of rock was another person. Only 003, 008 and I managed to make it fast enough to the place and we couldn't believe what we were seeing.

"So you actually managed to find me too, here I thought that big mouthed idiot was the only one that could figure where I was waiting for you?"

I looked at him, "So I gather you are a new cyborg sent by Black Ghost, so mind telling us why they sent you and who you are? I would introduce myself but something tells me you know me rather well already."

He began laughing like an absolute maniac, "At least one of you understand, yes I am Cyborg 0010, and you are quite right in thinking Black Ghost sent me after you traitors. They sent me to capture you 009 and to eliminate the rest of the traitors. You know capturing you seem like such a bad idea big brother, that's right I am your worst nightmare. I am your brother gone bad, and I am sending you and your little buddies straight into hell."

I could see lightning coursing through him and I knew of several dozen techniques to stop it, but not when I had to keep two of my own safe. I used wind chakra and managed to block an attack on 008 but that was only a distraction and the real attack was a full out lightning attack to 003.

I had to put a lot more wind chakra through my legs and I could feel the wind chakra causing damage to my legs and body. I don't care about the pain, I had to reach 003 before the attack hit her. With a punch to the ground, I caused a bit of rock from the shore to be push upwards and get blasted by the lightning attack.

"You know dad had always been telling us how talented you are brother, never figured you would put your life at risk to save this woman. I guess he was not kidding when he said that you were far too sentimental to be an effective ninja. Guess I found your weak point, after all, you stopped one attack but if you don't kill me, brother, I will kill her!"

I don't care how much it hurts, I don't care how much pain I am in, I will protect them, I will keep her safe, I don't know why and I don't have the luxury to figure it out. "You can't beat me, Joe, I was designed with ways to counter all of the abilities of all previous Cyborg models, I really am your brother that has come straight from hell to come and finish you and your little band of traitors off."

I pushed my body to the limits, I kept pumping more wind chakra and no matter how much I tried to push myself he kept up. I kept evading his attacks and he kept evading mine, the only thing is he sometimes managed to graze me with his, which means he is actually a lot faster than I am.

My body felt hot, the feeling of my hands was gone, I could no longer hear, or even feel the air anymore. I just felt a massive shock and I was slowly slowing down, as I collapsed I realized that I was where 003 was, I don't know why but I felt someone touch my hand. My hearing seems to come back to be if only briefly.

"If you are his brother why would you want to kill him? Don't you know that Black Ghost considers you the same as us, you are nothing to them but something that is disposable. Aren't you sad that they consider your life and all like you something to be used and thrown away?"

I looked at him and saw the look of annoyance, a look I knew only too well. "You are a pathetic creature, trying to appeal to my humanity when there is not a shred of it left. You consider me despicable, but deep down I am doing exactly the same thing that the guy who's hand you are touching. I am protecting what I consider precious, same thing my brother was trying to do by trying to kill me to protect the lot of you."

I looked at him and glared at him, how dare he trying to compare himself to me, "Your words are as fake as your feelings that you mentioned, you don't care about anyone but yourself. I heard your true feelings loud and clear when you punched me. Your mouth may speak lies but your fists didn't lie."

I slowly tried to get up but my body was not responding, and as I finally managed to get up on my feet I heard thunder and water on my face, the last thing I felt was the rain coming down hard as everything went black.


End file.
